powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Memorella
disguised as Koda ]] Memorella is a mind-reading vampire-themed outlaw serving Sledge and is the primary antagonist of the Power Rangers Dino Charge ''Halloween special episode "The Ghostest[[The Ghostest With the Mostest| ''With the Mostest]]". Character History She was assigned by Sledge to assist Curio and Duplicon into obtaining the Energems from the Rangers by infiltrating the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum's Halloween party, with her likeness being so convincing that no one noticed she was actually an outlaw, though Kendall was suspicious. When one of the Rangers is captured, due to the Rangers all dressing up as ghosts, Duplicon transformed Memorella into the duplicate of that Ranger. Thanks to Kendall's lie detector test and her own knowledge of the Rangers, she realized that Memorella was posing as Koda because he never uses formality with her. Beaten by the real Blue Dino Charge Ranger, Memorella sheds her disguise, shape-shifts and flies away to escape. Upon catching up to Memorella, the Rangers fought her and the Vivix under her command. Using the Dino Cupid Charger, the Rangers make the Vivix fall in love with Memorella and then defeat her. Sledge makes Memorella grow through the Magna Beam and, in response, Ivan summons the Ptera Zord. Memorella is then destroyed once and for all by the newly-created Ptera Charge Megazord's Pachy Formation's Final Strike. Personality Memorella acts very much like a vampire, she is an extremely manipulative outlaw. She went as far as reading Sledge's memory of how Fury brought him a bomb from Keeper and taunted him with it. As Koda, she was clever enough to fool the analyzing computer through speech patterns, but was unveiled due to Kendall's wits. She is also egotistic, much like her male peers, which leads to her downfall. Powers and Abilities Memorella (Normal Form) * Mind Beam: '''Memorella can fire red sonic waves from her eyes, that when hit one contact with the target will do two things. ** '''Mind Reader: '''It can let her read his or her minds. ** '''Hypnosis: '''It can hypnotize her enemy's and make them do what she wants to do. * '''Mouth Blast: '''Memorella can spew out a red and white energy blast from her mouth. * '''Mouth Laser: '''Memorella can also spew out red and white energy lasers from her mouth. * '''Vampire Bat Transformation: Memorella can also turn into a bat, just like a mythological vampire, useful for spying and quick escape. * '''Vivix Summoning: '''Memorella can summon an army of Vivix to aid her in battle. Arsenal * '''Vampire Whip: '''Memorella is armed with a whip that aids her in combat. Memorella (Bat Form) * '''Flight: '''Memorella can fly in high speeds while in her bat form. * '''Transformation: '''Memorella can transform back into her normal form at will. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Memorella is voiced by Lori Dungey. Notes * Memorella is the first female outlaw in Power Rangers Dino Charge and the second villainess overall in the season, the first one being Poisandra. * Memorella's speech and words mostly have "v"s in them, it is a referring to how vampires talk, considering that she is based off of a vampire herself, it actually makes sense. * She did not have a baby form like Debo Kyawaeen did, but rather can turn into a bat like all vampires do. See Also References Category:Sledge's Outlaws Category:Vampires Category:PR Monsters with a Human Form Category:Halloween Monsters Category:Female PR Monsters